Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000
Goofs *In Mr. Mackey's office, there are two chairs that Token and Cartman are sitting on, but in another scene, there are three chairs. *Even though Dougie is a second grader in this episode, he was seen riding the sleds with the third graders and was also the same size as them. He's usually shorter than them. *In Mr. Mackey's office, when the FBI agents are taking Cartman out of the office, their voices, done by Trey Parker and Matt Stone, accidentally switch. ("We're sorry, Ms. Cartman, but we must follow protocol. Your son will be taken into custody, and then tried in the federal court of law.") This is noted in the commentary mini. *The sled race is supposed to be on Saturday, but it is said to be on Thursday instead later on in the show. *Cartman is referred to as a Hate Crime Suspect by a news anchor during the 'high speed chase', but he has already been sentenced which makes him a Hate Crime Culprit. *Cartman's prison number is '24601,' but on his back when he is escaping, it is '26345.' *In the scene when Cartman is crying for his mother, Romper Stomper's tattoo disappears and then reappears. *Cartman's crime was a federal offense, meaning the Governor would not have the power to release him. *Stan mistakenly calls the Governor the Mayor. *The boys don't have enough weight to go down the hill when they replace Cartman with Clyde, but the girls effortlessly fly past them, even though they should weigh less. *The girls were never even seen near the boys at all during their practice runs with Clyde and the 'kid' made of bricks. *When Clyde hugs Cartman, he is also in the crowd watching himself hug Cartman. *For a frame at the start of the episode, Sally Turner can be seen on one of the boys' sleds. Later in the episode, Millie is shown in the crowd of boys at one point. *In the end when Kyle says "We won! We won!" he sounded like Pip. *When Clyde is called onscreen, another Clyde can be seen onscreen in the background of kids. *Butters is shown in prison but later is seen out of prison with the other boys and talks to them which he didn't do in prison. *While Cartman and Kenny are driving and encounter the roadblock, 3 rows of police cars are shown on the TV broadcast but Kenny and Cartman only passed through one row of police cars. *Also during the chase, Cartman's hat appears to be on during the helicopter coverage, but shots taken from the ground show him to not have his hat. *While Kyle explains Cartman's weight giving them speed, his voice slowly cracks until he says "Cartman" at the end of his sentence. *The Trial TV announcer at the beginning accidentally refers to the channel as "Court TV", which was a real channel at the time until its name was changed to Tru TV. *In the "Hate Crime Laws" Presentation that Stan, Kyle, and Token do for the Governor, at the end, they show Kenny in the sled for the race, but Kenny had already died. Category:Episodes Category:South Park Category:Comedic films/episodes Category:Comedy Central Category:Matt Stone and Trey Parker